Stomachache
by pages.of.altaire
Summary: It's the dead of the night, and poor Neji has a stomachache. Well, at least Shikamaru's there to make the little prodigy feel better.


**A/N:**....I should blame all of the ShikaxNeji fics and fans. You guys got me addicted to this pairing. Ah well, I'm not complaining. Just a little something I came up with. Enjoy.

**Title:** Stomachache

**Author:**Endou Miharu (Me!)

**Word Count:** 927

**Disclaimer:** ....I wish.

**Warning:** I am my own beta. So there may be some grammar mistakes. If there is, please forgive.

_

* * *

_

…Ow…

…Ouch, that hurts…

"…Damn." Neji cursed softly and rolled over on his bed, while pressing a hand to his aching stomach.

Did he eat something unhealthy today? Was it the milk that he drank this morning? Or was it the ramen that Naruto made him have when the blond literally dragged the Hyuuga to Ichiraku's?

No…it couldn't have been. The milk still had a long way to go before it reached its expiration date (Neji was sure of it, after all, he always checked the products two or three times before buying them). So, it was the ramen?

Neji rolled his eyes; if Naruto could down five or six bowls of that unhealthy..._concoction_ without giving so much as a wince, then it's pretty safe to conclude that the noodles were…safe to eat.

The Hyuuga sighed and rolled over yet again.

Maybe it was the weather…or maybe it's because of his clothes? Neji always thought that the traditional Hyuuga robes were a little too thin and light. They may be the best choice when one's fighting, since they make movement easier and barely weigh a thing, but sad to say, the robes weren't as useful when it came to keeping warm.

And plus, it _was_ a little windy today, so maybe that's why he's suffering this pain right now.

Yes, Neji has a stomachache, and it wasn't just any _normal_ stomachache. It wasn't the type that makes victims run to their respective bathrooms at one in the morning and _stay_ there for another four hours straight. Oh no! This was type of ache that felt as if a thousand needles were pinching, stabbing, and prodding the delicate muscle of the victim's stomach.

Needless to say, our prodigy isn't feeling particularly well at this moment.

The Hyuuga inhaled and let out a shaky breath. His elegant brows are furrowed, while a few drops of sweat could be seen, glistening like stars on Neji's pale forehead. His didn't bother to hide what he's feeling this time, and he didn't really care. His stomach hurts like hell, dammit!

A rustle was heard beside the pale-skinned boy.

"Oh god, Neji. It's…two thirty in the morning, stop moving around so much, you troublesome boy." Shikamaru grumbled and threw an arm to shield his own eyes.

Neji hissed in pain and annoyance, but didn't say anything. He simply settled for taking deep breaths now and again.

Sensing that something wasn't right, the shadow user opened one eye and glanced over at his bedmate's curled up form. He furrowed his slim, dark eyebrows and immediately sat up on the bed; is Neji…trembling?

Moving toward the ill-feeling form, Shikamaru gently put a hand on his lover's back.

Only to retract it quickly in surprise because his lover's back was moist with cold sweat.

"…Neji, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked; worry and concern etched onto his now wide-awake face.

Said man just weakly shook his head and buried his face into the pillow.

"Talk to me, Neji. What's bothering you?" The lazy genius pressed on, both arms coming around to turn the pale man over so he could face him.

"…Stomachache." The Hyuuga whispered back, and then immediately went to bury his nose into the nook of Shikamaru's neck. Two pale arms shot out and grabbed the tanned torso, while equally pale, thin legs twined themselves with the younger man's.

The shadow-nin breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled Neji closer and tighter to himself. Well… at least it wasn't something that bad…

He chuckled. "Out of all the troublesome things, it had to be a _tummy_ ache, huh?"

Neji lifted his head to give the younger man a glare, but due to the nagging pain, the glare turned out to be a rather weak and pitiful one.

"_Stomach_ache. And it's not that funny, Shikamaru… it really hurts." The pale man muttered against his boyfriend's neck.

The younger of the two sighed again. "Right." He whispered, and then moved them so that he was now spooning Neji's back.

Reaching down to the Hyuuga's stomach with his left hand, Shikamaru gently pressed against it and then moved his hand in a slow, circular motion. Kissing his lover's neck, he drawled, "Better?"

Neji nodded sleepily, "Hn."

He liked the feeling of Shikamaru's warm, callous hand massaging his stomach. The prodigy smiled; his stomach is feeling better already. Neji then did a faint chuckle; it's like having his own therapist…

"What are you laughing at?" Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, although he was a little amused.

"…Nothing."

The shadow-nin snorted. "Riiiiight…"

…

…

…

"Goodnight, Shika."

Shikamaru 'hned' back as a reply and settled his head down on top of Neji's soft hair, his hand still rubbing slow circles on the pale man's stomach.

At three in the morning, all was peaceful in the house.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you guys think? Please review. And to those who are waiting for my other chapters...yeah, I'll be working on that. Hehehe....


End file.
